The Perfect Storm
by Amethyst Eclipse
Summary: Trapped on an island. Together. Alone. Away from the others. Only the island natives can help the two escape, but at a cost. ZK Better than it sounds! Please read...uh, and review!


Alright, this is my first story ever! Sure the plot is cliché but I am adding so many twists and turns and things nobody might believe- I think you people will like it and think this has to be one of the best stories when it comes to a plot that Zuko and Katara are stranded on an island. But they are not alone in this story, for Aang and Sokka accompany them.

But just because this is my first story on this site, doesn't mean I am a complete retard. I know what I write, I know the plot, I know the rules of this site and I am fine working with them. I'm sorry if I sound kind of mean, but I just don't need help. Constructive criticism would be fine, but I'm sticking to the plot layout of mine. Thanks, but no thanks.

* * *

**It Begins**

"You're not getting away from me this time! No staff, no bison, no nothing. Nothing to rescue you. Not even your silly little lemur." Zuko sneered as the rain poured down on his head, soaking his hair and armor. He could barely see out of his hazel eye. Barely anything at all. But the Avatar wasn't one of them. He could see him perfectly, standing on the other side of the bow of his ship, soaked to the bone- just like him.

Aang growled as he tried racing against the wind towards the lethal Prince. Aang tried using his air bending mastered skills, but it only turn the already ice sharp rain drops icier. The fire mostly burned out Zuko's fire. The part it didn't burned out, the strong wind currents smashed across leaving nothing but smoke coming from Zuko's hands.

Thunder boomed loudly, as did the lightning flash across the sky, lighting everything up into a neon.

Then there was a small, distant sound.

"Aang!" Katara tried screaming on the top of her lungs. But the wind dragged her voice out the other direction, so either of the fighters could hear her from across the ship.

A big wave crashed onto the ship, drowning their ankles. Zuko sloshed around slipping and sliding, hitting and ducking towards the Avatar. As did Aang. Katara swooshed the water droplets away from her, using water bending. The wind currents tried to knock her over. She felt like she was running, but she was barely moving.

"Aang! Aang, please! It's too dangerous out here!" Katara said right behing Zuko and in the middle of his hits against Aang, who was behind her. She turned around.

"Aang! You could get hurt-" Just then Zuko whipped a streak of fire, burning her arm as she slid across and hit the side of the ship, almost going overboard. In stead, barely conscious she laid flat on the ships steel ground as salty waves crashed upon the ship, soaking her clothes.

"You're going to pay for that Zuko!" Aang screamed on the top of his lungs. Thunder crashed, lightning streaked, waves crashed, wind howled.

"What did you just say to me?" Zuko yelled back all tough like.

"I said- YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Aang whipped his leg up, tripping Zuko at the knee. He went to fall forward but the wind pushed Zuko back flat on his butt.

Aang raced over to Katara as fast as he could.

"Katara! Katara, please wake up! Katara!" Aang shook her. A small moan slipped up Katara's throat. But her eyes remained shut and she remained still.

"Aang! Aang, what happened!" Sokka said racing out towards him and his unconscious sister. "What happened?" Sokka asked loudly as he knelt down next to Katara and Aang. Aang frowned angrily and looked at the Prince Shaking his head, trying to get up off the ground as the wind and waves pushed his body about.

"Zuko happened!" Aang leaped up in the air and landed himself right in front of Zuko. He let his hand out. "Here let me help you up." He said sarcastically. Zuko screamed in rage, glowing his hand with fire and knocking Aang down to his knees like himself.

"Land!" Aang cried. Sokka tried dragging his sister gently over to the other two sitting on the ground.

"We need to get to safety! We could die!" Sokka said.

Zuko took a deep breath as if he were about to be making an important speech. But he got interrupted by his ship mostly tipping over. "Prince Zuko!" Iroh opened the door to the rest of the ship. But the steel door got slammed shut by the strong wind force.

The ship rocked back and forth, high up in the air with giant waves under them. The lightning once again lit up the sky dark night sky with thunder rumbling loudly after it.

"I finish this now!" The lightning streaked as Zuko screamed in rage and began to shoot fire bolts. But the lightning attracted to the dangerous and deadly fire.

After that, nobody knew what happened. But the ship was turned over beginning to sink, Zuko, Aang, Sokka and Katara were in the water. Katara had gained consciousness once again and right on time, and all Zuko could see before a blur of nothing and swirls was his crew and uncle trying to climb u on the bottom of his ship for higher safety grounds.

"Sokka!" Aang called.

"Aang! " He responded. Aang got his breath, went under water, grabbed Sokka's arm, and dragged him under creating a big air bubble.

"Somebody! Help me! Please!" Katara cried as she climbed up on a sharp rock in the ocean. She squinted her eyes looking for land, Sokka, or Aang. But all she saw was a hand grasping while the rest of the body was underwater.

Zuko's head splashed through the water's surface, but then quickly went back under unwillingly.

Katara bit her lip. Was she just going to watch somebody die? She was going to et somebody drown when she should save him but didn't just because they weren't friends?

Katara jumped back into the ocean and swam to where she saw Zuko's hand and head. She dove under water with her eyes closed and her nostrils flared. She reached out her arms and yanked on his pony tail. She went down farther and grabbed his but his plate of chest armor and lifted him to the surface.

She looked at him. He had a cut on his fore head and he had no conscious. He choked up some water, fluttered his eyelashes, and then nothing. Katara tried with all of her might to swim back to the rock. It felt like hours until she hit something- the shore line. She could finally touch the ground.

She swashed her feet on the soft sand up to the sand on the shore. She kept looking down at the Prince in her hands. She was hoping it wasn't too late.

Out of breath, she smashed her body against the shore. She was wet out of breath, her arms were tired of swimming against big waves and carrying a Prince and her legs were tired of kicking. Plus she was getting sand in her shirt and in her shoes and all of her body including her hair which came out during the process of swimming.

No docks and no people could be found. Katara didn't care. She laid her head gently against the sand and closed her eyes shut with a huff of breath.

'_Where are Sokka and Aang?'_

* * *

Not the longest chapter. Don't worry, the other chapters will be longer. I am just writing this as a beginning. It is basically just a prologue. Ya know, how they got to where they are.

Aang and Sokka, you will see what happens. Actually, ya won't. Iroh and the crew waiting, then swam west to shore since the winds were coming from the east so they could be pushed easier and not do as much work. Katara and Zuko went straight north. Her mothering instincts couldn't let her just leave Zuko dying in the water- even if she does hater him and vice versa for him. Aang and Sokka, well the bubble thing they formed in got pushed in with the waves and the air bending current that Aang created in side of it.

They are all tired, those who are conscious, but some have it better than others. They are all split up. And trust me- you won't hear much but Zuko's thoughts in this story when it comes to Iroh and the crew. Ha. That sounds like a music group.

Iroh and The Crew.

Ha ha. Anyway, please review. All questions will be answered in the next chapter (if there are any questions).

Remember to review!


End file.
